Our Long Road
by JaceNewmore
Summary: Jade has always wanted to be in the WWE. So when she gets her chance, she takes it. Now, partnered up with the one and only Apex Predator, will she be able to travel safely on a road full of bumps and pott holes large enough to ruin her and him? Randy/OC


**A/N - Hey there, people. Just a couple of things about this story you should know:**

**-Randy is divorced and his daughter is two.****  
>-All the characters mentioned here are in the SMACKDOWN brand, even if they are not at this very moment.<br>-Jade Olivia Summers and Jamie Katium are MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, and can not be used by anyone else without my permission.  
>-All the Superstars, Divas, brands and people except for my characters belong to their respectful owners.<strong>

**Now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the first part of my TWO-SHOT with many mini-chapters. It's not my best, but its all I can do at the moment.**

* * *

><p>Jade Olivia Summers had wanted to be a WWE superstar since the age of fourteen. She loved everything about it - the story lines, the moves, the wrestlers, and most importantly the fan base. She wanted people to see her potential, to see how good she was. To see her finishing move.<p>

Then a month ago, she got a call from Theodore Long himself. Jade was shocked, she couldn't speak at first. She started to bite her thumb, smiling to herself. _Theodore Long, _the General Manager of WWE SmackDown, had contacted _her. _She found her voice and replied, setting up an interview.

Three weeks ago, she met with Theodore and talked about what part she wanted to play in SmackDown, talking about her outfit, her theme song and her debut. The next day they went to the ring side to film her teaser for the crowd. It showed off her figure, her beauty.

And two weeks ago, she was watching Kelly Kelly try to rip off Layla's head. Their match was scheduled to last for another seven minutes. Jade couldn't take it anymore. She walked briskly to Theodore's office, demanding to go out and just settle it herself. She hated Kelly Kelly to bits, Theodore wanted to use that to an advantage.

"Let me go now, don't make me wait to the end." Jade said, getting straight to the chase. Theodore looked at her evenly, deliberating in his head. Then he nodded. Jade walked out of the room, straight down the halls and told the tech guy to start up her music. _Maneater _began to play throughout the arena, and Jade walked out as soon as it started.

Stopping before the ramp, she put her hands on her hips and looked out at the audience, a smirk forming on her face. As Nelly's voice started she let her arms fall and walked down the ramp, her hips swaying from side to side.

As Jade appeared ring side, she grabbed the second rope, pulling herself up. She moved into the ring, staring at Kelly Kelly who had Layla on the floor in front of her, ready to pin.

She moved slowly to Kelly Kelly staring her down. K2 didn't budge, she held her ground and soon they ended up face to face, glaring daggers. Jade's lips tugged to the corners, pulling slowly into a cocky smirk.

Neither of them moved as Michael Cole's voice blared over the speakers and nearly every audience member started to 'boo' - they were still captivated on what was going on with the Diva's.

In the next second, Jade had thrown an upper-cut, catching K2 off-guard. K2 stumbled to the side, clutching her jaw in pain. Jade grabbed Kelly's face, and then in a split second threw her back onto the mat of the ring. Kelly's head hit the mat first, the impact leaving her body motionless for a couple of seconds.

"Thank God!" Michael Cole said, and Jade's head slowly turned around to stare at him. It was like she could capture anyone in her glare; that's how strong it was. She looked down at one of the set members, motioning to one of the microphones.

Once she had it, she leant against the ropes, looking straight at Michael Cole. "You really need to learn to shut up."

She was overcome by everyone screaming in agreement, and smirked in amusement.

"What you do isn't even real!" Michael Cole laughed, shaking his head. "You're just a bunch of little girls who don't belong in a big man's ring."

Jade's smirked deepened. This wasn't even part of the script, but she'd make it work somehow. "Uh-huh. And you're a big man?"

"I'm _Sir Michael Cole!_"

"Well, 'Sir Michael Cole'," Jade said, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue as she said his name. "How about you come out of your little 'Cole-Mine' and show me the big man you actually are. Right now."

Jade vaulted the top rope and landed on the ground crouched. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and stood up, waiting for Michael to exit his security box. When he did, Jade raised an eyebrow and grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her, their bodies almost flush.

Then she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back spinning so she could pin him against the pole. Screams broke out in the arena, one of them Michael Cole's. To her left, Jade could hear Jerry Lawlers laugh. She brought the microphone back to her mouth and smiled.

"Scream for me, Cole."

At first there was silence, and then as Jade pushed against him harder, he let a small scream escape his mouth.

"Good boy. Now you listen here. No more interrupting Diva matches, no more putting us girls down."

Michael whimpered in pain and Jade let go, dropping the micro-phone and walking out of the arena to the sound of her theme music.

And thus the Diva known as Jade was introduced to the WWE world.

* * *

><p>"Jade, you in there?" Theodore Long called, knocking on my door. I dropped the book I was reading and shot up, walking briskly to the door. I opened it, greeted by Theodore and... Randy Orton?<p>

"What can I do for you, men?" I asked, shutting off the fact I was nervous and surprised. My fingers started to drum the wall silently.

"I was thinking about a change in both of your story lines, something to make you work together. I'll wait while... you put on some more clothes."

I nodded, a quick smirk spreading on my face. I looked once at Randy whose eyes were boring into mine and my smirk almost faltered. Ice blue. I couldn't bring myself to look away, I was fighting against my will to just stare at him.

"Excuse me." I said, closing the door quickly. My heart was thudding against my chest and I realized for the first time, someone in the business made me real uneasy.

I pulled a sweater on over my tube top and then changed into some track pants. I took my glasses off and put them on the bench, slipping in my contacts and leaving my hair out.

When I opened the door, both men were still standing there, talking softly. I kept my face emotionless, but inside my stomach was already churning.

"Walk with us, Jade." Theodore said, starting a slow walk. "As you know, I have changed the rules a bit. One I want to focus on is keeping your script and schedule under the radar - no one inside the WWE but you know. If you have a script where you're partnered with another wrestler, you can talk to them about it. But your own script must be with you and with you, _only._"

I nodded, and Randy muttered a gruff response.

"To try it out, I want you two to team up as a romantic couple. There will be a few bumps along the way, but your script will have how you overcome it - or how you _don't. _Now, I want you two to get to know each other. Your first fight together is tonight against CM Punk and Kelly Kelly."

As I watched Vince walk away, I felt Randy's stare on me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." I said straight-forwardly, turning to walk back to my room. Randy followed suit, and I opened the door so he could come in after me. I sat on the chair and looked up at Randy. "This is going to be a long talk. Sit down, make yourself comfortable. I want to hear everything you know about CM Punk."

* * *

><p>Over the next hour, I learned a couple of interesting things about CM Punk. Obviously by the way Randy talked about him, they both hated each other. Fondly. The next half hour, Randy and I just got talking. His favourite colour is green, favourite number is six and favourite food is custard tarts. We had a slight disagreement about that, but we were chuckling through the whole thing.<p>

"Imma get changed, I'll meet you outside your room in a bit." I said.

Randy nodded. "Good idea. My room is a couple doors down to the-"

"I'll find it," I replied, cutting him off. He smiled a bit and walked out, leaving me to my own mischief.

After changing into the tight crop top and pants, I pulled the boots on and walked out, searching the doors for Randy's name.

When I heard a couple of people up ahead, I stopped walking a looked up. There were four of them, all wearing the same shirt. It read Nexus. My mind worked quickly around the word - this was the group CM Punk formed. I almost groaned.

"Excuse me," I said, catching their attention. "You know where Randy Orton's room is?"

One with a beard and shortly cut hair looked me up and down, then walked towards me. "You must be Jade. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

I looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised. "And you must be CM Punk. Randy was right when he told me you'd be a dick."

"Why so harsh?" Punk laughed, sweeping some hair back from my face. I narrowed my eyes and swatted his hand away, but still standing my ground.

"I only asked for Randy's room. Not this bullshit."

Punk laughed again, grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him. I almost swore, but kept my words in and let my leg fly instead. It was Punk who swore now, clutching his groin.

A big man behind him started to move forward, but Punk's arm shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and spun, my eyes connecting with ice blue ones. I turned back to see Punk straightening himself, his dark eyes glaring at me.

"You're going to regret doing that." He muttered, staring at Randy before turning around and walking away.

"You ok?" Randy said after a minute of silence. His hand was still against the small of my back, and I took a risk by leaning back onto him. He stiffened at first, but then settled.

"He scared the shit out of me." I muttered, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>When the music came on over the loud speakers, the crowd started roaring. Randy looked at me and I nodded, breathing out slowly, finding my on-screen persona. I lifted my chin and walked beside Randy onto the stage.<p>

The crowd erupted in screams and we wasted no time, heading straight down to the ring. Randy jumped up, slipping one of his legs under the rope. With his hand, he hoisted me up to stand on the mat, face to face. We smirked at each other and entered the actual ring, doing the rounds.

I walked towards the Cole-Mine and leant against the ropes, winking at Michael. I heard Jerry laugh again and looked at him, grinning. Turning around and leaning back against the same ropes, I locked eyes with Orton. He walked towards me, his skin gleaming with oil, and when he was about three inches from me, his hand moved to grip a part of the rope beside me. He moved to stand beside me as the theme for CM Punk and Kelly Kelly came on.

Over the ruckus, I looked up at Randy. "You going first or am I?"

Randy looked down at me a smirk forming on his face. "Please yourself. I just want to fuck his face up."

I laughed, turning back to K2 and Punk. As they entered the ring, the referee moved from his spot and asked who was going first. I stepped forward, smirking. This was going to be a blast.

Kelly Kelly sneered up at me as the men moved out of the ring. When the bell rung, K2 and I started circling each other. I looked once at Punk and smirked, then moved forward, throwing a couple punches at Kelly. She caught my arm and twisted and I hissed, throwing us backwards so we landed on the mat. I rolled off Kelly as her breath vanished and grabbed her hair, pulling her up to my height.

As I had said - this was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p>"Randy, come on, you're going to miss it!" I called, laughing a bit and then coughing. "Randy!"<p>

"I'm coming!" He replied, walking briskly to sit next to me. He had a soft smile playing on his face.

As we watched the TV, I pointed and yelled, "Best RKO _ever!_"

"They only get better," he laughed, looking over at me. "How you going?"

I recalled what happened the other night. Punk had been all over Randy until I had distracted Punk, yelling and screaming at him. He whacked me across the chest, completely winding me and damaging part of my trachea. The doctors had said it would heal in about a day or two, but I was still coughing.

"Eh," I muttered, clenching my jaw a couple of times. "I'll live."

"You'd better. You did really well against K2, I'd hate to loose a partner with so much potential."

I smiled, turning back to Randy. "You'd just miss me!"

He laughed, getting up. I let my eyes trail down his body, taking in the shape and the muscle. I didn't notice Randy watching me until he spoke up. "What are you looking at?"

"You, obviously," I covered, my face flushing. "I'm thinking about how well I would have pulled up if you were the one that hit me."

And then John Cena came in, asking to talk to me. I nodded standing up to walk to the side with him, out of Randy's hearing range.

"The boys and I have a bet. We need you to get Randy to say a specific sentence." John said telling me what they wanted Randy to say. I nodded, shaking John's hand. I walked back to Randy with a smile.

Randy smiled, holding his arm out to me. I took it and when the sound of his music came on, escorted him down the ramp and into the ring. As he had the crowd roaring, I took my seat next to Jerry Lawler on the broadcasting unit. I pulled the headset on and crossed my legs, welcomed.

"Welcome, Jade." Jerry said, smiling over at me.

"Hey, Jerry. How you doing?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Same same," I said, moving forward to send a wink at Michael Cole. "Hey Coley."

Michael replied as Jerry started to laugh. "It's Sir Michael Cole to you, Jade. Maybe I should make you kiss my feet as well."

"Your call, Coley." I said, an edge to my voice. My face darkened as CM Punk's music came on over the speakers.

"I mean, how well are you pulling up after what Punk did to you last Wednesday?" Cole asked, laughing a bit. "He's just a big man who showed you what I would have done if given the chance."

"Look, Cole," I said, unzipping my leather jacket to show him the massive brown and purple bruise that was across my chest. "That's what a big man did to me. I'd like to see you do that, _any_ day."

"That looks terrible," Jerry said, cringing at my chest until I zipped the jacket back up. "At least it's fading, though."

"Yeah," I agreed, focusing back onto the ring where the music had finally stopped. I glared at CM Punk, willing for him to fail. And then his eyes locked on mine, green-blue against dark brown. I smirked, my face harsh and unforgiving and then raised an eyebrow as well as the bird.

"So, you already hate Punk?"

"Hate's a very strong word." I replied, focusing my gaze on Josh's. "He's pissed me off, is all."

"I'd be too, if that was me."

I watched and listened as the match started, answering random questions here and there.

About eight minutes into the match, Punk countered an RKO and managed to pull off the GTS. I gasped, shooting straight to my feet and thinking on the spot - Randy was supposed to win this, not Punk. I had to buy him time. I pulled the headphone off and walked towards the ring.

"_Punk!_" I called, catching his attention before he could do the pin. "You're a fucking asshole who can't wrestle worth shit!"

I stepped backwards as Punk started to walk towards me. He slipped out of the ring, every one of his steps forward a step back for me, until the wall at my back stopped me.

When he was an foot from me he smirked. "You wanna repeat that? Or am I going to punish you for something I _think _you said?"

"You," I repeated, locking my jaw. "are a fucking asshole who cant wrestle worth shit."

He grabbed my hair, pulling me flush against him. Before he could say anything though, my palm hit his cheek, snapping his head to the side. I stumbled away as Punk let go, keeping my eyes on his enraged face. I looked back to the ring to see that Randy was no where to be seen.

When the referee called a disqualification on Punk for being out of the ring for too long, Punk grabbed my arm, getting a low growl from me.

"Punk," Randy said from behind Punk, startling him. Punk threw me onto the ground, my head banging against it with an audible _thwack_.

The last thing I could remember was Randy nailing an RKO.

* * *

><p>"Jade? Jade!"<p>

I grimaced, my hands moving to clutch the back of my head. Freaking hell, that hurt. Big hands moved under the back of my head, lifting my back off the floor slowly.

"You're okay," Randy whispered, his voice near my ear. "Can you get up?"

Nodding, I let go of my head and put my arms on the floor, pushing myself off the floor. Randy's arm slipped around my back to grip my waist, supporting my body. "Crap, this hurts."

"I know," he said, walking forward. I heard crowds of people screaming my nickname, JD, and almost smiled. "When will you learn?"

My eyes fluttered open as we moved behind the screens to go to the first aid room. "What do you mean, when will I learn?"

"CM Punk's a dangerous man, Jade. He could easily snap your neck in half without a second thought."

I looked up at Randy, my eyes showing pain and knowledge. "He wouldn't break my neck. You'd be all over him. I also know that even if I did try and stay away from him, it wouldn't work. If you are scripted to win that match and he's going to pin you, I'll stop him. Easy and simple."

Randy fought a smile, looking away from me as we entered the first aid room. "You just don't want to be on the loosing side."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks went by easily. As a tag team, we won a match, Randy lost against Cena (scripted), and I won against Michelle McCool, still on a winning streak.<p>

"Hey JD," Cena called, running a bit to catch up with me. "After the practice match tonight, Orton and I are gonna catch a lift into town and go to one of the clubs, stack up on a few drinks before show on Wednesday. Kinda like a good-luck event. Couple other people are gonna be there, too. Wanna join?"

I smiled up at him. "Sure."

"Great. Either me or Randy will come and getcha."

I nodded, watching as John turned around and walked back towards the sitting room. I smiled, biting on my lip. Randy Orton dressed in normal clothes and laughing could make my week. I started to chew on my thumbnail, almost running to my room to get dressed.

I pulled on a loose, low-cut top and some skinny jeans. Grabbing my phone, I dialed a number I knew by heart.

"_Hello?_" Jamie answered.

"Jamie, it's me," I replied, a smile forming on my face.

"_Jade? Oh my God! JADE! How are you?_"

"I'm good," I laughed, thankful that one thing in my life hadn't changed. "You still live in Arizona, right?"

"_Course I do_."

"Well, I have some news for you. I'm in Arizona at the moment, with the WWE roster. Some guys and I are gonna get some drinks later, was wondering if you wanted to come?"

_"Are you kidding me?_" She screamed, a couple of expletives rolling off her tongue in excitement. _"Of course I would!"_

"Well great, because I know someone is going to be there. A certain someone you should dress up for..."

"_Oh my God. Are you serious? It's him isn't it? Oh my GOD!_"

"It sure is. I knew you'd come. Get ready, when I catch a ride with the boys, I'll text you which club we're going to."

"_Oh my God! You are the awesomest person in the world! Oh, Jade! Thank you so much_!"

"No prob. I can't wait to see you," I laughed, saying the final goodbyes and hanging up. I got up and ran from the room down to John's, not wanting to miss him before his match against Alex Riley. "John, you in there?"

When no one answered, I frowned and walked down to Randy's room, my bare feet cold against the floor. I knocked on his door, surprised when it slipped open.

"Randy?" I called, my voice cautious. Just as I turned around, Randy came out of the bathroom, butt naked. My eyes were as wide as saucepans, and I yelled covering my eyes and spinning. "_Whoa!"_

"Jade! What the-"

"Put some clothes on! You're going to scar me for life!" I yelled, reaching for a pillow to cover my face with. I was bright red, my heart almost beating out of my chest; I was far from scared. I'd just seen Randy Orton _naked!_

A couple of minutes later, "It's ok, Jade."

I threw the pillow back onto the bed but kept both hands over my eyes. "Are you decent?"

"Way more then decent, but yes."

Spreading my ring and middle finger on one hand, I peered out to see Randy with some clothes on chuckling at me and then lowered my hands. "You should lock the door next time."

"I should lock the door?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe just to keep you out."

I gaped at him, then closed my mouth as I started to blush. Spinning, I stormed from the room, hearing Randy laugh louder.

"Come on, JD," he said, coming after me. "It was just a joke!"

Moving faster, I let a smile start to form on my face as the plan formed in my head. When I reached my room I pressed a couple buttons on my phone, changed my expression to upset and waited for Randy to come in.

"JD," he said as he walked in. "It was just a joke. Come on, you know I didn't mean it."

"Tell me why you didn't mean it." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because you're JD! No one wants to tease you because you'll rip off our head if we do. And because you could probably beat me to a pulp." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the part I wanted to hear. "And because you're more awesome then The Miz... and me."

As soon as Randy said it, I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face. Randy looked surprised, and then the smile turned into a laughing fit.

"You said it!" I cried, falling back onto my bed while clutching my stomach. "You actually said it!"

I watched the expression on his face change from shock, to understanding, to playful anger. I laughed harder.

"Oh, you didn't," he laughed, walking forward. I moved to the other side of the bed, pulling out my phone which had recorded the entire thing and held a finger up while I pressed the play button. The entire conversation played, and Randy smiled, shaking his head. "That's it."

I screamed as he jumped on the bed and dodged him, running out of the room and down the hall. Hopefully, John's match had already finished and I could catch him.

"John!" I yelled, pouring on speed until I reached his room. I banged on it, watching Randy as he ran the last two hundred metres. "Open the door!"

The door opened just as Randy reached me. I threw the phone into the room and John looked at me in surprise before Randy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"I got it!" I yelled, hearing John's ecstatic '_woot!' _through the halls. I started yelling at Randy as I felt him chuckle underneath me.

When we were back in my room, he threw me down on the bed, smiling down at me as he cracked his knuckles. I tried to scurry away, but Randy fell onto me, his fingers jabbing at my sides.

I yelled in surprise and then started laughing. I was very ticklish around my ribs. My laughs turned silent as Randy tickled harder, and I heard him chuckling, managing to roll us so we fell of the bed. I landed on Randy, and the breath flew from our lungs.

When we got our breath back, we looked at each other, our smiles fading. His eyes searched mine, and we stayed staring for about fifteen seconds before someone coughed. I jumped off of Randy, smoothing my shirt down.

"John." I said, giving Randy a hand up. "Do you have it?"

"Transferred onto my computer."

I smiled triumphantly at Randy. "Ha-ha."

Randy rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, fixing his shirt up. Just as John was about to leave, I remembered the thing that started all of this.

"Oh, John. I have a friend that'll be meeting us at the club. I think you'll really like her."

John smiled over at me, shooting me a thumbs up. "What's her name?"

"Jamie Katium."

John nodded. "We might as well get going, then."

* * *

><p>Sighing, I looked around for Jamie. She was supposed to have been there about ten minutes ago. I sighed again, took another sip of my cocktail and looked out onto the dance floor.<p>

Randy had a girl attached to him already, and John was ordering another set of drinks with a couple of mates.

"You look depressed," a voice to my right yelled over the music. I turned and a huge smile spread across my face. Jamie stood before me in a short clubbing dress.

"Jamie!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around her. She looked me up and down, shaking her head.

"That's not what you wear to a club!" Jamie yelled, taking my hand and pulling me to the restroom.

I laughed, watching her as she pulled a green, white and black dress out of her bag. She looked down at my heels and a look of delight crossed her face.

"You're actually wearing heels!"

I laughed, moved into one of the stalls to change. After fixing up our hair, we walked out to look around. Randy's gaze caught mine and a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, you said there was going to be a certain someone here." Jamie yelled, her eyes roaming the floor. "You going to introduce us?"

"As soon as I can find him. Come on, we'll go ask Randy."

Jamie squealed in excitement, grabbing my hand as we walked towards the Viper.

* * *

><p>Randy watched as Jade appeared with a girl who looked similar beside her. Their eyes met, and Randy couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. She didn't even know the effect she had on Randy, he could tell.<p>

The girl hanging onto him looked up, dragging in his attention. "You want to get out of here?"

Randy looked disgusted, his peripheral vision picking up the two special ladies walking towards him. "No, I don't."

Huffing, the girl let go and moved to the bar area.

"Randy!" Jade yelled over the music. Randy turned back around and looked down at Jade and her friend. "This is Jamie!"

Jamie waved, a huge smile forming on her face. Randy grinned back, noticing the height difference between the two.

"Nice to meet you." Randy said, gently shaking Jamie's hand. "I take it you're looking for Cena?"

The girls nodded, Jamie going bright red.

"He's over at the bar getting some drinks."

Jamie smiled brightly at Jade and then skipped off with Jade. Randy sighed, following the two. All he wanted was a quite moment between the Jade and him, just where they could stare at each other and know what the other was thinking.

Randy couldn't read Jade at all, unlike many other wrestlers. He could tell what the other wrestlers were going to do in the ring, he could read their emotions easily off-screen. But he couldn't do that with Jade.

In Randy's eyes, Jade was the most beautiful Diva. She had amazing olive toned skin with blue-green eyes, and had a build not a lot of other Diva's had. She didn't have large breasts, but that helped her get around the ring better. Randy loved an authentic girl, and Jade was exactly that.

* * *

><p>I groaned. God, this wasn't good. My head felt like dead-weight and my eyes felt like stone. What had happened last night?<p>

"You're finally up," a voice to my right said. I groaned again, lifting my hands to cover my eyes.

"_Shiiiiit,_" I muttered, the word long and drawn out. My voice sounded like sandpaper. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Enough not to know."

I pulled my eyelids open to see who I was talking to and was met by Jamie's face. She looked... disappointed. With a frown on my face, I said, "What's up?"

"I knew you could drink, Jade, but I didn't know how you'd be in the morning. I've been sitting here for a good thirty minutes waiting for you to wake up."

"I'm guessing there's an and...?" I replied, my face hitting the pillow again.

"And," Jamie said, standing up to throw the blinds open, "we've missed John Cena down at breakfast. You know how much I like him."

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Because Randy was down there and I know how much you like him."

I shot straight up and looked at Jamie confused. "What? I like Randy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, by the way you were dancing with him last night and flirting and everything... I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks you like him."

Blinking, I looked down at my hands. Did I like Randy Orton? "I don't remember a single thing from last night apart from you turning up."

"Oh. So you don't like him?"

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Who else saw?"

"Well, John was pretty intoxicated but he was more interested in _me,_" she squealed, "then you two. I don't drink, so of course I remember, and I'm pretty sure Randy only had a drink or two, so he'd remember as well."

"Anyone else from the roster there?"

"Well... I think a couple others were there, but no one was watching you too closely."

I sighed in relief this time, my head falling back onto the pillow. The pounding had only gotten worse.

After I changed into some boxers and a tight fitting top, I collapsed on the bed again. Jamie had gone to get me some coffee for the hangover and had left me in a melancholy silence.

"Knock knock," a voice at the door said. "I hope I'm not interrupting you're beauty sleep."

I looked up and met CM Punk's gaze. Groaning, I got up and put my hands on my hips. "I don't need this right now, so please, feel free to leave."

Punk laughed, moving further into the room. I put my hand on my head and sighed, staring at him. "I think you want to hear what I have to say first."

"No, I don't. Get lost."

Taking another couple of steps towards me, Punk reached for my face. I stepped back into the wall, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. What the hell?

"Next time you come into the ring to stop me, I'm going to come into this room, and beat you down until you surrender."

I flinched slightly as his eyes hardened, but didn't back down. "Fuck you."

"I don't think you understand, Jade." Punk murmured, his hand finally finding my face and trailing my jaw-line. My eyes were as wide as saucers and I was captivated in his gaze, shaking slightly. With his body almost flush against mine, he said, "I wanted to say sorry for hurting you at both matches. You didn't deserve it. It's why you need to stay out of the matches between Randy and I. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Which is why I'm apologizing."

"Which is why you need to get out of Jade's room right now, Punk." Looking over Punk's shoulder, I saw Randy's darkened face. He looked... majorly pissed.

Punk put his hands up, stepping away from me. "A'ight, no need to shove when you're not pushed."

I watched Punk leave the room and looked back at Randy who was staring at the door. His eyes suddenly moved to mine, flashing dangerously. They were a cold, hard ice-blue, daring me to try and move. But when he saw what I looked like, he straightened. I was shaking, my eyes were wide and I was flat against the wall in horror.

As Randy looked at me, I realized something I should've a long time ago. I loved the colour of his eyes. I loved the way he smiled, the way he walked and spoke. I loved the way he wrestled and how he brought every crowd to their feet. I loved how he could make me laugh and wasn't too pushy. I loved his personality. But most of all, I loved him because he treated me how a woman should be treated - with respect and humanity. And the fact that I loved him... scared the shit out of me.

"Jade," Randy said, his eyes finally finding my eyes again. "Did he hurt you?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was like the words were forming in my head but I had no way to say them. So instead, I shook my head and slid down the wall, my eyes falling away from Randy.

If I loved him, then I couldn't let him get hurt. I couldn't let Punk destroy him, and I definitely couldn't let Punk try to intimidate me, even though he _could _beat me down. Clutching my head, I closed my eyes and let a tear slip down my face.

Why did it have to be Randy? The _one guy _I could never have, I fell in love with.

I flinched when I felt a strong hand around my waist but didn't protest as Randy picked me up, setting me on his lap once we were on the bed. I curled into a tighter ball, leaning against Randy's chest, timing my breathing to his.

I'd have to apologize to him later for soaking his shirt with my tears.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was still on Randy's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around my curled body. He breathing was even, telling me that he had fallen asleep as well.<p>

I sighed, quietly unwrapping myself from his strong arms and walked to the bench to grab my phone. It was about twenty to four in the morning, the moon hanging low in the sky. Changing into some track-pants and a workout top, I made my way down to the hotel gym. No one was down there at this time of morning but the gym staff.

I started up the running machine and jumped on, my feet pounding away. I don't know how long I stayed running, but by the time the sun started to rise, I stopped.

Doing my routine stretches, I steadied my breathing and closed my eyes, lowering myself onto the mat.

This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

><p>When I heard my theme come on, I walked out of the back, my hips swaying to the beat. I bent down as I heard the people cheering and straightened up as the female's voice came one, motioning with my hands to my flawless body.<p>

Running down the ramp, I timed my jump and arched back, sliding into the ring limbo style. People were cheering from all directions, and I put a seductive smile on my face.

As Kelly came into the ring, I slid out, blowing a kiss towards Michael Cole. He tried to hide the blush on his face as Jerry started laughing. I jumped back into the ring as her music stopped and sized her up.

As the bell started, Kelly and I started circling each other, measuring each others movements.

Rolling my eyes, I stopped moving and faked a yawn. "I didn't know you were this boring." I said, my face straight.

Kelly screamed and lunged for me, falling right into my trap. With too much force to stop herself, Kelly ran right into my knee, knocking the breath out of her lungs. I pushed Kelly away and wriggled my fingers, waiting for her to straighten up.

As she did, I ran forward and launched a round-house kick to her face, smiling at the satisfying crunch as she fell onto the mat unconscious.

"Whoa!" I heard Jerry say. "Trouble in Paradise for Kelly Kelly!"

I fell on top of Kelly, waiting for the count-out. Before the ref could count out, CM Punk's theme came on. I rolled off of Kelly, and put a hand on my head. Only one word ran through my mind - _shit._

Watching in horror as Punk moved into the ring, I slid backwards, my body showing the fear my eyes didn't.

"Get out of there, Jade!" I heard Jerry yell, but I stayed still as Punk's eyes bored into mine. It was like I was a deer in headlights.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled into an anaconda vice, Punk's arm wrapped securely around my throat.

"Orton!" Punk yelled into a microphone. "I'm about to put this pretty lady here to sleep if you don't come out-"

There were screams as _Voices _blared over the speakers, and I opened my eyes to see Randy come out. And then John Cena come out. And then John Hennigan. And then Mike Mizanin.

They all walked into the ring, Randy leading. I struggled, managing to loosen Punk's hold on my neck long enough for air to move into my lungs.

Cena gave Randy the microphone and then Randy looked at me and Punk. "Let go of her, Punk. This is between you and me."

"Randy." I choked out looking behind them to point out we weren't alone. The New Nexus moved into the ring, and I realised the guys behind Randy had his back. The six going against each other, leaving Randy, Punk and I.

Punk dragged me up with him, my feet dangling about four inches off the floor. My frightened eyes found Randy's as I struggled to get air into my lungs - Punk was going to render me unconscious.

I don't know what happened next, but Punk managed to trip over his own feet walking backwards, throwing me on the ground before collapsing on top of me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was on the ground outside the ring. Jerry was lying next to me, unconscious, and as I stood up I saw Mike, Cena and Hennigan on the floor - all unconscious.<p>

As I looked into the ring the breath left my lungs. Randy was on the mat, his face devoid of emotion as CM Punk circled him, kicking every part he could. The New Nexus were no where to be seen, and the crowd was shocked into silence.

My instincts took over before I could even start to think, and I rolled into the ring, falling between Randy and Punk. A desperate, raw cry left my throat as my eyes locked with Punk's. "_Stop!_"

Chest heaving, I leaned back onto Randy, trying to protect what little of him I could. CM Punk stared down at me, his eyes hard and psychotic and his leg raised to kick again.

"Please," I cried, my eyes showing the pain I felt all over my body. "Just _stop_."

Punk locked his jaw a couple of times before lowering his leg and slipping out of the ring, leaving Randy and I alone in the crowded arena.

* * *

><p>Peaking out through the slit in the door, I made sure no one was watching as I walked out of the stairwell. I pulled the hoodie lower over my face, hurrying to Randy's hospital room.<p>

Once I was in the room, I breathed out and pushed my hoodie back, my hair falling around my face in soft waves. Looking at Randy, I sighed, closing the hospital door and making sure the blinds were shut so no one could see in.

Taking a seat next to the bed, I closed my eyes and leant back, staring at the ceiling. Randy had taken such a beating from the New Nexus he had been rendered unconscious. He had three bruised ribs and a torn ligament in his arm, enough to be admitted to the hospital. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have pissed Punk off in the first place.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my eyes roaming over Randy's face. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Placing the letter I had written a couple hours before on the bench, I leaned forward and brushed my lips across Randy's cheek, staring at him for another couple seconds before walking towards the door.

"Jade?"

Turning my head, I looked at the bed where Randy was sitting half up-right looking at me confused. I smiled softly at him and ran a hand through my hair looking at the floor a couple seconds later.

"Read the letter, Randy," I said, my voice filled with pain and my eyes welling with tears. Randy looked at the letter on the table and then back to me, his eyes showing me he knew what was happening. "It'll explain everything."

"Jade-"

"Goodbye, Randy Orton." I murmured as a tear rolled down my face, and before he could say or do anything, I walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Breathing in slowly, I put the last piece of clothing in my bag and zipped it up, placing it on the floor. The only way I could protect Randy was by leaving.<p>

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, the four members of the New Nexus staring at me.

"I did what you asked," I growled, my fists clenching. "What else could you possibly want?"

Punk looked me up and down, eying what I was wearing. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't cheat me out of our deal."

"If you don't believe me and my word, I don't know what's wrong with you. I don't lie. _Ever._" I hissed, grabbing my bag and walking past the four men.

Making my way down to the cab waiting for me, I looked around. I turned to the cab driver, telling him to wait just a couple minutes more. He nodded at me, smiling softly. I walked back towards the hotel and ran towards the gym, stopping at the door.

Inside, John Cena was working on the punching bag. I sighed and took a deep breath, walking towards him.

He must have noticed me coming or something, because when I was about ten meters away he stopped and turned around, his pale blue eyes locking on mine.

"John," I started, my eyes tearing. "He's making me go."

"Who is?" He demanded, walking forwards to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Punk. He's blackmailing me." I sobbed, collapsing into him.

"Whoa, hang on. What's happened?"

"He came up to me last night and said to me that if I didn't leave the WWE he'd end Randy's career."

John breathed in deeply and pushed me away from him so he could look down at me. "Randy can look after himself, Jade."

"I know, but I can't take the chance."

"You know," John said, letting his hands drop from my arms. "Randy really likes you. If you leave him, he's going to hate every single second without you."

"If I leave him, Punk's not going to end his career. I know which one he'd rather."

John shook his head. "You and I both know he'd choose you over his career. But it's your choice and I can't stop you from making it."

I hugged John, muttering a thank-you into his shoulder. "I just had to tell someone. You're the only one here I can trust other then Randy."

"It's a'ight."

"Oh, and one more thing," I laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "Can you tell Randy I love him?"

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later.<strong>

"Olivia, you're up," Kate called from the counter. I sighed and grabbed a pen and my note-pad for jotting down the orders. "This table's asked just for you."

I frowned and walked to the table down the back. "My name's Olivia, and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you any drinks to start your evening with?"

When I was greeted by silence, I looked up from the note-pad and saw three people at the table staring at me intensely. One had pale blue eyes and dimples as a smile spread across his face. Next to him sat a young women that looked a little like me, with dark brown eyes and brown hair. And next to her sat another man. His deep blue eyes were staring straight into mine, daring me to try and turn away.

"Randy." I said, my voice nothing more then a whisper.

* * *

><p>"When I said goodbye, I knew I'd have to control myself. Wrestling's my life, I'd have to find some place to train, to keep my fitness up in-case I made the decision to come back." I said, staring at a crack in the floor even though I knew Randy was staring straight at me. "I didn't know it would be that hard to control, though. I wanted to be in that ring, I wanted to pull off moves. I wanted to be that person people were cheering on.<p>

"And then, one night I sat down and watched you wrestle. It was the first match against Punk since I'd left. I sat in the back of the bar where it was being viewed while everyone was screaming for you to win.

"That was when I realised... if someone I generally liked was living my dream, I would be happy. If _you _had what I couldn't, then I'd be happy. Because you're good at what you do. In fact, you're amazing at what you do, and people love you because of it. I said to myself the next day if it was meant to be, if I was meant to be in the ring, something would happen."

I finally lifted my gaze to lock eyes with Randy. His eyes were unreadable, and he looked like he was in some inner turmoil. After about fifteen seconds of silence, he looked like his mind was made up.

"Jade Olivia Summers, if you _ever _think about leaving me again," he said, standing up so he could walk out of the booth and pull me up against him. "I'm going to hunt you down and tie you to my bed so instead of thinking about seeing you, I do see you."

It wasn't even a second before his hands were on my face, his lips pushing down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist before burying my head in the nook of his neck. His hands moved to wrap firmly around my waist and his head rested on top of mine.

* * *

><p>When the yelling started in the hall, my eyes snapped open. It was part of the script; I'd get up and walk to the door and that would be the first time the people had seen me since I disappeared.<p>

I pulled on Randy's shirt and walked to the door, the top of my thighs covered by short-shorts.

Waiting until my signal which was Justin Gabriel kicking the door, I opened it and stared at what was going on with wide eyes. Justin and Heath were staring at me with wide eyes and Wade Barrett had Randy in a head-lock.

The camera was facing towards Randy, and his pained eyes were staring straight into mine. As I heard the crowd go crazy, I kept my face straight.

"Go back inside, Jade." Randy chocked out, struggling against Wade.

My eyes wide, I stood still until Justin Gabriel took a threatening step towards me. I stepped backwards just as Justin launched forwards, pushing me back from the door and slamming it close. He locked it from where he was standing and we both looked at each other, counting to three.

"Randy!" I yelled, pulling off the sound of fear in my voice. At the sound of crashing and a couple of grunts, I moved to stand in the corner, making my eyes wide with fear.

Justin moved to stand by the bed, about three metres from me when the door flew open. Randy ran forward, putting himself between me and Justin. The TV crew followed and there was a countdown before the camera and microphones were shut off.

Straightening, Randy turned around and wrapped me in a hug, his lips gently grazing my neck. As he pulled away, I looked at Justin who was smiling at me.

"Jade." He laughed, and I walked forward to hug him. Heath and Justin were good friends of mine, even though Randy could care less of them. "When Teddy said the person who was going to open the door would surprise me, I didn't know it'd be you."

"It's good to see you too," I laughed, pulling away to stand next to Randy. "How's things been?"

* * *

><p>"Hear me out, Randy, hear me out. Last week was a case of you being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had to make a statement, you'd have done the same thing in my position and you <em>know <em>it.

"But I stand by what I said that night. Imagine the victories, the fame you could get if you joined us, Randy, I can picture it in my head. Everything you do, _ten times better_. Nobody would stop us, we'd _dominate._"

Randy stared at Wade with those killer eyes, his jaw clenched and his feet parted. It was thirty seconds before Wade couldn't take the silence and talked again.

"Does that _idea _not _appeal _to you Randy?" Wade taunted. Randy bared his teeth for a short second. "You _will _join us!"

Randy moved his gaze to the mat, his eyes darkening. My breathing hitched, knowing full well what that look meant.

"Are you _listening_ to me, Randy?" Wade yelled. He pointed to his head and continued to say, "Is this _registering_ in your head?"

Randy's eyes moved back to stare at Wade, and I could tell he was going to snap. It was simply the look in his eyes.

"_Say something!_" Wade yelled, standing in silence until Randy growled and preformed one of the best RKO's I'd seen since I'd been at SmackDown.

Randy bent down to pick up the microphone and then stood, staring down at Wade's motionless figure. "No thanks."

I smiled as the crowd roared, watching as Randy left the arena. Picking up my vibrating phone, I answered in a bored voice.

"'Ello?"

"_Jade? It's Jamie. John and I wanted to know whether you'd come into town with us to watch a movie."_

My breathing hitched again as Randy walked into the room, his eyes latching straight onto mine. His body was glistening with oil and sweat and the look in his eyes said everything he wouldn't say.

"U-um," I stuttered, moving back as Randy cornered me. "What movie?"

Jamie's words entered one ear and came out the other as Randy's lips trailed along my neck, his arms caging me in.

"_Jade?_"

"Yeah?" I said, my voice shaking.

"_You okay?_"

"Fine... let me call you back." I answered, ending the call as the phone slipped from my hand.

I grabbed Randy's face with my hands, securing my lips onto his as his rough hand trailed down my bare thigh. He grabbed at my hands next, pulling them above my head and then hoisted my thigh around his.

"Ran- _whoa!_" A voice yelled. It sounded like Slater's.

Pulling my lips from Randy's, I rested my head in the nook of his neck, catching my breath. I expected Randy to let go of me, but instead his grip became just that much tighter.

"What do you want?" Randy asked, his voice deep and heavy with passion.

"Just wanted to let you know there's been a script change and that Teddy wants to see you and Jade." There was a couple seconds of silence where Randy's head hit the wall my head had just ben against. "But... I could just let him know you're busy or not answering the door...?"

"You go do that."

Another moment or two passed before the door closed softly, and Randy lifted his head from the wall. I moved mine back so I could look at him, his deep blue eyes staring intensely back at me.

Just staring at each other, the mood between us swung. Randy let my arms and leg fall, and gently wrapped his arms around my waist, closing his eyes and kissing my forehead softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let one of my hands rest against the back of his head, stroking the stubbles of hair with my thumb.

"You are beautiful, Jade Olivia Summers." Randy whispered into my hair.

"As are you, Randal Keith Orton."

* * *

><p>"So, Jade, from what I've heard, you want to be out in the ring again." Theodore Long stated, folding his arms loosely over his stomach.<p>

"Correct."

"And now I understand that you won't leave SmackDown unless you are fired or have no other choice."

"Correct."

"And you and Randy are now in a real life relationship with each other."

"Correct."

"Randy, you're in the middle of a feud with Wade Barrett and the Corre. Is that going to plan?"

Randy nodded, a frown touching his face for a small second.

"I want you guys to read over this for me and tell me what you think of it next week. It's going to be a slight change in the script, but not much."

* * *

><p>I jumped up and down on the spot, warming my body up. This would be my first match in the ring for about three months, and I was going up against Layla.<p>

Theodore had changed my ring costume, so now I was wearing long black pants with green patterns and a black and green top that looked similar in style to Mickie James' halter top.

"The following is a title match for the WWE Diva's championship! Introducing first the challenger originally from San Francisco, California - _Jaaaade!_" The ring announcer said into the mic.

As the sound of my music came on, I walked out, the sound of people screaming filling my ears. A chant sounded across the arena, just my name. A smile touched my face before I did my signature pose - bending down and then motioning to my body while I straightened up. I ran to the ring, timing my jump to slide limbo style under the bottom rope. Flicking my hair over my shoulder, I stood up and leaned against the rope.

"And her opponent from London, England, is the current Diva's Champion, _Layyylaaaa_!"

I watched with a bored expression as Layla pranced out, the biggest smile on her face. Though, instead of focusing on her, I thought about the Diva's in general.

I sighed. I hardly knew any of the girls. Normally in the gym or at lunch, I hung out with Orton and Cena or Gabriel and Slater. I never hung with any of the other Diva's.

Maryse and I were cool, but we only ever talked if we saw each other at the gym. In fact, she was probably the closest _women _I was friends with apart from Jamie.

As the bells sounded, I brought my gaze back to Layla and studied her before crouching, starting to circle each other.

She straightened up, spreading her arms out - the '_come at me bro' _look on her face. I smirked, leaning back to launch a kick at her thigh, getting a scream as it connected. Bouncing to the foot I kicked with, I leaned back and snapped my other leg at her, hitting her opposite leg and earning another scream.

Layla screamed in frustration and ran forward, pushing me back into the ropes. I hung onto them, stopping my movement as Layla rushed me again. I arched my back and jumped into the air to slam my foot across her jaw, snapping her head to the right.

Collapsing, Layla grabbed her face. I moved behind her, crouching. I wanted this to be over quick, I didn't want to be injured with what was going to happen next.

As Layla got up, she turned and I rushed her. Her arm flew out but I ducked, wrapped my arm around her throat and spun, my head going under her other arm and lifting us off the floor to deliver an implant DDT.

"Whoa!" I heard Jerry Lawler yell. "Is that a Mickie James peaking out through Jade?"

I hooked my hands together, holding Layla's leg high while laying back on her shoulders. As the bell dinged, people started screaming - I had won the Diva's Championship.

Hopping up, I snatched the belt and held it high, my eyes roaming the crowd while I ran my tongue across my bottom lip.

Looking to the side, I dropped the belt and backed up, watching Michelle McCool run down the ramp. She jumped in and grabbed my arm, swinging me past her so I bounced back on the rope. I ran straight for her, but she jumped and I moved straight under her legs. Spinning, she had bent down, ready to throw me over her head.

With the only counter I knew, I ran straight for her again and bent over her arm. Bending my arm around her neck, I threw us in the air with momentum and managed to perform a front-flip DDT.

"Another jaw-dropping DDT from Jade!" Josh Matthews yelled this time. I stayed flat on my back, getting the air back into my winded lungs. "And here comes Alicia Fox!"

Leaning back onto my hands, I flipped my body up matrix style and waited for Alicia to enter the ring, the plan forming perfectly in my head. Once she was in, I dived onto my hands, the front handspring landing the backs of my knees directly on Alicia's shoulders. In the next second, I moved my calfs to hook together around her stomach and then using the muscles in my stomach, I threw her over me.

Her scream was cut short as she landed on the back of her head, jarring her body. Untangling myself from her, I rolled out of the ring and onto the floor, my chest heaving, my muscles sore.

"Two different DDT's and a never-before-seen finisher from Jade!" Jerry Lawler yelled. "She really does have it all!"

"I wouldn't speak too soon, Lawler. Her next match is with Maryse next week."

Closing my eyes, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself off the floor, grabbing my Diva's belt. I held it in the air again, looking right into the camera of a fan.

* * *

><p>For celebration, Randy and I hit the club across the road for some drinks and good music.<p>

"And lastly, we'll choose someone at random from the crowd!" A voice over the loud speaker said. The lights flashed off, and when they flashed on, it was only on me. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Randy. "Miss, come backstage and we'll get you all dressed up for your dance!"

I started to laugh as I moved backstage, the amount of drinks I had consumed before-hand certainly not helping my situation.

When the people-who-organized-everything and I had chosen the song, the outfit and decorations, I moved out onto the stage and spotted Randy right away. He moved to the edge of the crowd as the music started, looking me up and down, his blue eyes amazed.

As the music started, I let my hips slowly start swaying to the rhythm. I moved my hand up and then pulled it down, my eyes latching onto his. Putting both my hands into the air, I moved my hips in a circular motion and spun on the spot, slowly and methodical, dragging Randy and the audience in.

The make up and sparkles and decorations that lined my forehead and eyes glistened in the light, my hair swishing around my body freely. The black bandeau that covered my breasts hung on tightly, and my leg was shown seductively through the slit in the satin skirt. My hands had the same colour decorations as my face.

Putting my arms out the the side, the bass of the Hindi song came and with every bass beat I moved my hips the side in smooth, fluid movements. There were a couple of cheers around the club and I stopped a smirk from forming on my face. I turned to the side, using the skills of belly-dancing my mother had taught me before she kicked the bucket.

There were more yells from the blokes and awe from the girls who were watching. And then suddenly Randy had a large hand over my stomach, my back against his chest.

"You pull that off better then Shakira," he whispered in my ear, pulling me away from everyone. "But you're all mine."

I smirked as we left the club and made our way back to the hotel, thankful it was only across the street.

When we got to the hotel room, we didn't make things heavy and hot. We kept it slow, we had all night, and we didn't want to waste it. It was what we needed.

Skin against skin, warm body against warm body. Bodies shaking, loving touches. Lingering stares, soft gasps. Gentle caresses, measured kisses. Grasping hands, relieved pressure.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since that night. In some ways, it made Randy and I closer. I'd been sick all of last week.<p>

"Randy," I murmured, pulling myself away from his lips. "John and I were talking a couple of days ago. He mentioned something about you being married with a kid."

"Samantha." He sighed, rubbing his jaw with his hand as he lay beside me.

"What?"

"My ex-wife, Samantha." Randy clarified. His deep blue eyes locked on mine, holding me in place. "And Alanna, my daughter."

I sighed, sitting up and crossing my legs. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know," Randy muttered, holding his head in his hand. "I'm sorry."

"How old is she?"

"Who?"

"Alanna."

"She turns three next year." He grabbed his wallet from the bedside-bench, flipping it open to show me a photo of a girl with the brown hair, dark eyes and Randy's skin tone.

"Beautiful," I whispered, then looked into Randy's eyes. "Just like you."

"She's got Sam's eyes." Randy's eyes watched me as I got up, taking in my every move. "Where're you going?"

"I need to process this, Randy," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "We've been together for about three months now, friends for longer. It's going to take some time. I need to think about things."

"I'm sorry, Jade."

I slipped on a white tank and then a dark blue cardigan, keeping my eyes on the floor. After pulling on some jeans, I looked at Randy, stroking his face with my hand. Without another word, I left the room, my bare feet padding along the carpet. Above me, on the roof of the hotel, I knew there was a place to sit and thing - I was heading right there.

I didn't care about his ex-wife. It was his kid, Alanna, that worried me. He had a little girl, a beautiful little girl, and I'd just come into Randy's life. She'd hate me.

I sat for about an hour, the same sentence going through my mind, over and over. _Randal Keith Orton already has a kid._

Punching the ground with my fist, I swore aloud.

"Jade?"

I looked up, my eyes finding Maryse's. "Hey."

"What's wrong? I was over in the corner, and then you swore... Did something happen with Randy?"

Laughing bitterly, I placed my head in my hands. "I just found out Randy has a kid."

Maryse _tsk_-ed under her breath, taking a seat next to me. "You should always know your man's past."

"I know, Maryse." I whispered.

"That's not all, is it? There's something else that's making you like this." Greeted by silence, Maryse wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong, JD? You know you can trust me."

"I know," I replied, breathing out steadily through my mouth.

"Then...?"

"I think... I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Another voice behind us said. My head snapped around to the sound of Randy's voice. His blue eyes locked tightly on mine. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water. "What did you just say?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Randy." I whispered again. "With _your _child."


End file.
